the_10hugorrrsfandomcom-20200214-history
10H v2 Part 1 (T B Part 6): 1^INFINITE
August 18th 2018 - November 17th 2018 1x1x1x1 survives his 'death' and possess winner_3oo. He kills Godsrenath (Timeline A verison) & sends Infernusly into dimension C59K. Blargzilla opens a portal to the void and sets Malfact free. They go through a portal to Knowhere. Meanwhile, thegreatdinos2 is walking to school when Outfernusly appears and tells him about the great threat approaching. Evilhugorrr abandons the rest of TheHackedHugorrr & fuses with another being to become Xugorrr, half 13th universe and half 10th. Cool12345Aly2iscool2 starts harassing Nurrpents, DeminishedChaos, & MacG21011. TheVoidedMaster arrives in Icecrownia & kills Snewupp by burning the planet and taking AproxamenceZero as his prisoner. Icecrownia turns into Mistdrop, a hot mist planet that has boiling water. 10HUGORRRs (The account) is possessed by TieUpLooseEnds & fights MacG21011 at The Library of Journey. Tie wins and destroys The Book of Journey, although it doesn't impact the universe. 1x1x1x1 gets his crown back. Infernusly fights Orgalorg in dimension C59K, and then is brought back by Outfernusly. HonestCrimson returns to the 10th universe. 1x1x1x1 learns of the Anthro prophecy, and begins planning. ORBTOPIUSSHALLFALL meets Lol44IsntANoob and brings him into the ROsistance. He is later possessed temporarily by Stratosfear, a being whom came from the 12th universe. HonestCrimson copies Khranos and turns it into a universal transporter. HonestCrimson & TheHackedGreatDinos find out that 1x1x1x1's plan is to release Anthro onto the world, so they send ORBTOPIUSSHALLFALL, winner2oo, MacG21011, Lol44IsntANoob, thegreatdinos2, and DeminishedChaos into the past to stop 1x1x1x1. 1x1x1x1 eats the part of the timeline they were sent to, but Stratosfear saved them all. A time paradox occurs causing HonestCrimson & TheHackedGreatDinos to begin seeing The Battle of Icecrownia "v2" (as they called it) occurring on November 17th 2018, a year after the first had happened. 1x1x1x1 takes advantage of this event and goes into the past to cause the Anthro prophecy. He is revived as a comet in 2018 and returns. 1x1x1x1's plan begins. He will take every single 1x1x1x1 alive in every universe, and harness all their power. He starts with DeminishedChaos & The 1x1x1x1 Katana, and then takes 1^4Dignity, Tiletravelenest, & 1^4Robot from unknown universes. He goes to the 12th universe and kidnaps Ixol, and the 30th to kidnap Kleos. He also steals 1^4Hugorrr from dimension C59K. 1^infinite doesn't have two of his required fragments, The 1x1x1x1 Brick & Paper 1x1x1x1, so he hires Outfernusly to steal it. MacG21011 & Lol44IsntANoob learn of the old ones (the heroes from the past) and how some of them may be reincarnates of the heroes from that time era. Stratosfear begins to die because of Outfernusly and explodes. Outfernusly kidnaps the Paper 1x1x1x1, and fuses with Yawgate to fight Lol44IsntANoob. Yafernusly gets destroyed into pieces by Lol44, and Paper 1x1x1x1 returns to the possession of the ROsistance. Cyalm possesses ORBTOPIUSSHALLFALL, but teleports to another dimension and leaves his body. Skyressmaster12 talks to Lol44 and hears spirits from the Galaxy Map at Khranos calling out Cyalm's name, "the six pointed destroyer". 1x1x1x1 (now being called 1∞1∞1∞1 or 1^infinite) decides he'll wait until November 15th and November 16th to steal them both. TheHackedGreatDinos celebrates his birthday, and various powerful entities around the Multiverse believe that November 17th will be the end of everything. 1^Infinite steals the last two fragments and becomes his true form. He uses DeminishedChaos as his vessel. The ROsistance members Lol44IsntANoob, MacG21011, thegreatdinos2, Nurrpents, HashtagCult, TheHackedGreatDinos, ORBTOPIUSSHALLFALL & Stratosfear, HonestCrimson, skyressmaster12, and Chrounum all head to Icecrownia. Alongside them are other people wishing to help, Strangeyoshi12, HiddenXylophone, rampager109, LiquiaTheJagexCat, OridatedDiplomat, and RonTheGuy22. 1^Infinite arrives, and the fight begins. The ROsistance struggles on pushing him back, until thegreatdinos2, Lol44, & MacG21011 are given forcefields by various people to help them fight. Together, the three "saviors" and the other ROsistance members take down 1x1x1x1, killing him three times, and releasing all his fragments. 1^4Hugorrr absorbs the rest of 1x1x1x1 42, naming himself 2x2x2x2/2^4, and sends the other fragments to their universes. OridatedDiplomat goes to the Prophecy Place (Autumn Mural) and destroys the Green Hero Orb whilst revealing himself as TieUpLooseEnds. Credits These credits show the aftermath of The Battle of Icecrownia. OridatedDiplomat goes to Autumn Mural and destroys the Green Hero Orb, revealing himself as TieUpLooseEnds. Category:Timeline